


"You are under the mistletoe"

by All_the_fandomskindofperson



Series: Christmas special for all fandoms [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Cute, Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, Hordak is a mess, I Am Sorry, Mistletoe, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Seriously this is too cute, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3 Spoilers, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, entrapta being cute, imp is a baby, mistletoe kiss, not really - Freeform, ooc kinda, this takes place in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandomskindofperson/pseuds/All_the_fandomskindofperson
Summary: Entrapta finds about Christmas and she loves the decorating tradition. She hangs decorations in the lab, and of course mistletoes. Hordak just happens to visit her.Please be kind, this is my first work in this fandom and the first time I work with this pairing.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Christmas special for all fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	"You are under the mistletoe"

It was a normal day, well as normal as it can be, at the lab and Entrapta had decided to do some research. As much as she preferred to make experiments and ‘fix’ stuff even she knew that she had to look for advice. Upon her search on ‘how to not make things blow when you pull a lever’, she wondered further, and she ended up learning about traditions on various planets. One that draws her curiosity was Christmas, celebrated on planet Erth…Earph? Eart? Oh whatever on one planet. The people seemed to decorate their houses with fancy decorations and with lots of shinning lights. Some of them were drinking something hot apparently and lots were wearing weird long shirts that seemed warm but also kinda ugly. Although she found the story of Santa Claus a little creepy, I mean who would creep at you while you sleep, she found the whole holiday interesting and an excuse to decorate the lab with so many stuff. Of course, she knew that she couldn’t have the same decoration things these people had but she can definitely make her own and make them even greater! So without hesitation, she started trying to create those weird lights, some decorations that would be more machine and less whatever product they were made in the picture. It was a fun way to keep her mind busy and away from some bad thoughts she could have. Not to say that she wasn’t satisfied with the lab and with the way she was treated here, it was just that she wanted to help Hordak in any way possible. She had tried to cheer him up and seemed to have worked sometimes but she just wanted to do more. So maybe this weird tradition will cheer him up? Or not, either way, the lab will not explode… Hopefully.  
It took Entrapta more time than she had expected. Who knew these things had so much detail. Certainly not her but either way she had fun with fixing all these little decorations. Now it was time to hang them around the lab. That would be easy thanks to her extra pair of hands…hair-hands. She started by putting the lights at any place that didn’t have a glow and then proceed to put her mechanical snowflakes near the systems. She put some garlands around the vials and almost everywhere to be honest and then the final touch, mistletoes! She couldn’t make more than five, they were the hardest to make according to her after all. She hanged them here and there but made sure it was obvious to know where someone was under it. Of all the things this tradition did, this was the one Entrapta found the sillier but at the same time fun. You never knew who will stand under it and you had to kiss the other person no matter what. Surely there was a punishment if you didn’t, but she couldn’t find a kind of punishment. Huh, maybe each one chose a different punishment. Maybe she could use that to her advantage! Yes, whoever refuses to kiss under the mistletoe shall clean the lab for one week. Brilliant as always.

As Entrapta was busy putting her decorations up and thinking of the punishment, on another part of Hordak’s lair, Hordak was trying to rest his already damaged body with imp keeping guard and making sure that no one enters until his master feels better. This will not happen any time soon but that never stopped Hordak from achieving his goals. He has been thinking of Entrapta’s words almost all day. Ever since that day, when she has told him that imperfection, which probably meant him, was beautiful, which also probably meant that he was too, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was stupid he knew it, it was foolish to show any type of sympathy let alone fondness to someone at the time being. This could be used against him from others, or even from Entrapta herself. Although he doubted she would, there was still the possibility of her betraying him. Of course, he knew that she wouldn’t do that… Hope she wouldn’t do that. After laying for half the day he grew bored and decided to visit the princess. After all, he had to check her progress on the portal and basically on whatever she was doing. He put on his Armor to hide his weak body and urged imp to follow him as always.   
Walking down the familiar halls, Hordak had some extra time to think to himself. Not many visited the princess if he hasn’t told them to. Mostly for fear of being caught in an explosion but also because no one has bonded with her except him. And maybe imp a little bit. He usually sticks by his side but there were times where he would see imp going closer to her and accepting his pets. Imp was a pet, after all, so he wasn’t surprised that he wanted pets. What surprised him was that he accepted them from Entrapta. He never lets anyone touch him except him. He guesses that Entrapta has managed to throw his walls down as well. With all these inner thoughts he didn’t realize that he had reached the lab. He opened the door ready to find Entrapta sitting down and tinkering something or having her hair fixing something on the higher places. Well, he found anything but that. The lab had weird lights that opened and closed every second in various colors. Weird mechanical things were hanged here and there, and a weird sound came from one of the systems (yes of course and she is listening to Christmas songs, you cannot tell me otherwise). Needless to say, he was speechless and couldn’t understand what was going on. Before he could open his mouth to ask questions and to express his annoyance, imp flew over to Entrapta and fell on her lap as she was making something that looks like…a fat person? With a top hat? 

Entrapta was so focused on making the stupid snowman that she didn’t hear Hordak entering and only acknowledge his existence when imp fell on her. She was surprised, to say the least, but she petted the little guy like she always does. She turned around to see his so-called master and found him with his mouth wide open looking from left to right to her and then again, the same thing. She would have laughed if she didn’t know that doing so would get her in even more trouble than she would probably is. Hordak took a few steps inside the lab and the princess had the time to examine him. He was wearing his Armor as always, his hair a little bit messier than normal. Probably was resting before he came to see her. As she was noticing his hair, her eyes fell on the thing above him. She gave a small giggle and got up from the place she was sitting and started approaching him. Still in a socked stated he didn’t notice her being close to him until it was kinda late. He raised one of his eyebrows to her, a silent question he was ready to express. That was before she raised herself with the help of her hair and kissed him on the cheek. Hordak’s whole face blushed and watched as the Entrapta left the lab. Before she left, she turned and said with a small.

“You are under the Mistletoe.” And the door closed behind her, leaving Hordak standing there with a questionable look that soon broke it a small smile. 

He looked up to see what she meant by that and found a weird red and green thing hanging. He took it down and inspect it. He then turned to the imp and told him to get to work. They had some…mistletoes to make and hang.   
When Entrapta came back from the kitchen where she was, she found the whole lab full of mistletoes and a blushing Hordak under many mistletoes. It was clear to her, Christmas is the best and shall celebrate more, especially the mistletoe thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my mother language. I hope you enjoyed this small fluff one-shot. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
